


neither the sun (nor death) can be looked at steadily

by mylenecruz



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, i'm bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylenecruz/pseuds/mylenecruz
Summary: When Shao looked at Zeke, there was nothing to see but the sun — all lustrous eyes and summery touches and smiles which uncurl themselves the way flowers bloom, jaw set when reciting bitter words that sting raw flesh the way thorns would.





	neither the sun (nor death) can be looked at steadily

**Author's Note:**

> i'm late! and also bitter! i don't think i'll ever not be bitter again in my life!
> 
> the title is a quote from françois de la rochefoucauld. i have been writing this for a while, even though it is really short, and have finally decided to post it. the narrative timing (where each passage fits into the show) can be a little bit confusing, but so was netflix's idea to cancel this masterpiece, so just roll with it. 
> 
> none of the characters belong to me. enjoy!

It seemed regardless of where he went, Shao could not escape the flames, for everywhere he looked, there was fire — it burned the tip of his fingers, his lips. It burned and glowed vividly and wouldn't ever stop.

 

  
(too wide smiles that never fade, reverberating vocals that never break. through the screen, under faint halos and angelic attire, mylene looks like freedom, but her tenor does not resemble it. _shao does not say_ : she deserves to have it one day. but he vaguely thinks she might.)

"That's my girl! love my girl! I love Mylene Cruz! I love her!"

(zeke is wide smiles and proud eyes as he watches mylene, every bit the unstoppable force she swore she'd be. her music is her own and the world sways and whirls to it's beat. _shao does not say_ : could i ever have that? doesn't really know what exactly he's talking about, either way.)

 

 

When Shao looked at Zeke, there was nothing to see but the sun — all lustrous eyes and summery touches and smiles which uncurl themselves the way flowers bloom, jaw set when reciting bitter words that sting raw flesh the way thorns would.

Bathing on sunrise, Ezekiel Figuero was an explosion of exuberant colors Shao could never begin to explain. There was richness on the golden lines traced across his face, rays of vivid light painting every ounce of his skin like a brush would paint a canvas. His hair cast faint shadows on his face, yet maintained an air of nobility to it that made it look almost like a crown.

Now, Shaolin Fantastic was neither a wordsmith nor a painter, his art would forever swirl from his fingertips and live through his beat. Anything else belonged to a world non-existent or long forgotten. But for the briefest moment, God, he wanted nothing more than to feel the once familiar feeling of paint drying on his palm and wrist.

(wanted nothing more than to paint the sun. but which one?)

The moment was gone.

 

  
"Shao?"

(fabric quietly rustling against skin. moonlight and stardust shimmering through shattered windows and ripped curtains.)

"You the most beautiful man I met."

(spine, stomach, the tip of his fingers, his cheek, the corner of his mouth, his lips — he sighed. and burned.)

 

  
Beneath all the doubts and the dreams, fugacious flames on his bloodstream, nothing but one unvarying thought presented itself as certain through Shao's entire life: one day, all that fire would swallow him whole.

(but could any celestial blaze truly consume earthly fire? they were, after all, one and the same. shaolin looked at the sun — looked at _his_ sun — and wondered.)

 

  
( _it could_ — it did.)

**Author's Note:**

> i made myself sad.
> 
> also: this is my first work on this website, english is not my first language and i'm a little bit lost. so please show support for me & my self esteem lmao.


End file.
